mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Faked My Own Death
Faked My Own Death is the title of the fourth episode of Season 1 of My Name is Earl. When Earl met a tough biker chick at a Halloween party, it looked like a match made in heaven – but when the costumes came off, the mismatch became apparent and Earl took drastic measures to get out of the relationship. So how does he tell her he's still alive? Episode guide : You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realized I had to change. So I made a list of all the bad things I've done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Six months before making his list, Earl "Stole various snacks and drinks from a local Quickstop": #203. Randy and Earl take the drinks back and Earl is able to cross it off his list. However, whilst in the store Earl sees Natalie Duckworth, a girl who Earl had met several years ago at a biker costume party at the Crab Shack who Earl realized, upon waking at her house the morning after a sexual encounter, was not the same sort of person he was - she was an active, girlie, mountain-climbing woman and, despite Earl trying to like the same sort of things she did, they just did not fit together with the only thing they both enjoyed was the sex. After a month, Earl met her parents and realized things were too serious and he needed to get out. Without wanting to hurt her feelings, Earl decided to fake his death by sending Randy to Natalie's house with his wet AC-DC T-shirt and saying that he was drowned at sea. Earl decides to tell Natalie the truth to cross her off his list, and Catalina suggests telling her that it was because Earl felt he was not good enough, so as to preserve her feelings. Whilst initially feeling uneasy about the idea because it would be just another lie, Earl decides to go along with it and goes to see Natalie. Whilst at first being worried, Earl explains the lie to Natalie and she eventually tells Earl that she is glad he is not dead, and gives him a paper-mache bust of Earl that she made whilst mourning him. Earl congratulates her on meeting her new boyfriend, Dirk, and they part. In the motel, Earl looks for a pen to cross Natalie off his list, but she arrives at their room, explaining that Dirk's car was supposedly found in the woods with blood in it. She assumes he has been killed and Earl leaves to get her a drink. However, he sees Dirk in a different motel room with a stripper, and he explains that he got the idea from Earl as he talks about her activities. Natalie approaches and Dirk hides. She says that she is going home in case the police want to talk to her, and as she goes Earl realizes that he could not find a pen because karma was telling him that he had not finished with her yet. Catalina suggests being Natalie's friend; the idea of a man being nice to her for a change might help her. So, despite the fact that he hated everything she liked, Earl hiked, did art and went on picnics with Natalie until she felt better. However, she told Earl that she loved him, and that he was perfect for her. Angered, Earl went to Catalina who said that he must have been too nice to her, and that he should be a bad boyfriend and give her the power to break up with him. After trying everything, including pretending to sleep with Catalina in front of Natalie, she would not break up with him. Earl vented everything to her, he ignores Catalina by saying she was just as crazy as Natalie because of her advice. He explains to Natalie about how she was so insecure that she would not break up with him and everyone just wanted to get away from her. She was so distraught that she decided to take her own life. Earl, Randy and Catalina attend Natalie's funeral and observe Natalie lying dead in her casket. Earl soon found out it was a trick to make Earl feel bad when he leans over to give Natalie a white rose and she grabs the rose and jumps out of her casket. As scared as he felt when Natalie surprised him at her funeral, Earl was pleased that she had finally managed to gain confidence - which expanded into her life as well. Natalie began to showcase her art in galleries, one of them a replica of Natalie jumping out of her casket at her funeral. Natalie carries the confidence past her funeral, stands up to Dirk and grow as a person. Earl expresses pleasure as he crosses her off his list. Notes * #84 "Faked death to break up with a girl", is shown as #62 in the opening credits. * There is a scene that got cut from the TV version, where Earl (when he is trying to make Natalie angry) walks into the den with a strap around his wrist and asks her "did you hide my junk"? This scene can be found in DVD version. * The sign at the pool reads: "Pool Closed to Public, No Swimming allowed, No Entry. * "Quickstop" is a reference to Jason Lee's filmmaker friend Kevin Smith's college film "Clerks". It was where the film takes place. Jason Lee is in the sequel "Clerks II". Flashbacks * A flashback shows how Earl and Natalie met. List * List items introduced and crossed off in this episode: **- #84 Faked death to break up with girl **- #203 Stole various snacks and drinks from a local Quickstop Featured music * "Happy Together" by The Turtles * "Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf * "Lovefool" by The Cardigans * "Saturday In The Park" by Chicago * "Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood and The Destroyers * "These Boots Are Made For Walking" by Nancy Sinatra * "Ready To Rise" by Vaughan Penn Memorable quotes * Randy Hickey: Maybe you should listen to Catalina: she's a woman just like Natalie. They're both women, her and Natalie. You and I are men. We're not women. * Earl Hickey: (narration) Sometimes Randy takes a long road to a simple thought. * Randy Hickey: You see, men think different than women. You and I think different than Natalie and Catalina 'cause we are men and they are women. I'm right, right? I'm not wrong... Am I wrong? * Earl Hickey: No. * Randy Hickey: Catalina, how often do you clean the bedspreads? * Catalina: I don't know; I've only worked here for a year. * Randy Hickey: Are you gonna tell her that he's alive? She thinks he's dead, but he's not. He's not dead. He's living. He's alive. He's not dead like she thinks he is. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Guest starring * Dax Shepard as Dirk * Montel Williams as Himself * Beth Riesgraf as Natalie Duckworth * Darcy Shean as Natalie's mom * Frances Callier as Barbie * Trish Gates as Woman in flower shop (uncredited) * Douglas Price as Funeral usher (uncredited) Category:Episodes 104